1. Field of the Invention
The invention is generally related to nuclear fuel assemblies and more particularly to a tool for use of a quick disconnect attachment between the guide tube and upper end fitting.
2. General Background
In a nuclear reactor core, each fuel assembly is fitted with a number of guide tubes that are used to receive control rods. In the nuclear industry, the tubes that are used to receive control rods are referred to as guide tubes or thimble tubes and the upper internal structure that these tubes are attached to are referred to as an upper end fitting or a top nozzle, depending on the manufacturer. Therefore, it should be understood that references herein to a guide tube and upper end fitting should be considered as also referring to a thimble tube and top nozzle. The guide tubes have a relative thin wall thickness and thus require a sleeve at the upper end to provide the necessary support for attachment points and shoulder stops. During assembly, the guide tubes are inserted into the spacer grids. The upper end fitting is then aligned with, received on, and attached to the upper end sleeves of the guide tubes. Typically, upper end fittings and sleeves are attached to one another by the use of threaded joints and locking cups. When it becomes necessary to remove an irradiated fuel assembly upper end fitting or nozzle at the reactor site, the work must be done with remotely controlled tooling under water. This results in the handling of a number of parts and provides the potential for cross threading the fasteners during installation. The remote handling of a number of parts under water increases the potential for loose parts in the system that can damage the reactor and increases working time. Patents directed to nuclear fuel assembly end fitting retainers that applicant is aware of include the following.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,769,158 discloses the use of an end fitting over fuel rods where a reduced neck extending through the opening in the end fitting has resilient split rings in grooves and engage the end fitting.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,828,868 discloses guide tubes that are threadably attached to the end fitting.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,699,761 discloses the use of a threaded sleeve on the upper end of the guide tube.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,268,948 discloses a locking assembly for locking in place an upper support plate above a nuclear fuel bundle.